


Intrigue on a Train

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Agatha Christie - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: A dead body. A missing companion. And no leads except for a mysterious connection to Russian royalty...





	Intrigue on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> For the be_compromised 2017 Promptathon. A _Murder on the Orient Express AU _prompted by Alphaflyer.__

Natasha came back from the compartment she shared with her companion to confirm that the other woman's things were missing and she appeared to no longer be on the train. 

Inspector Barton immediately took charge. He pointed to one of the young officers. 

"You, go check the luggage car. You, speak with the conductors. And you, speak with the other passengers. There was a young man…"

"His name is Captain Rogers," Natasha inserted.

Clint turned to her. "You know him?"

She shrugged. "Only in passing. Miss Carter was quite smitten with him."

"Find Captain Rogers," Clint ordered the man. "And bring him to me."

"Yes, sir."

He turned back to Natasha, taking in her silk evening gown and expensive jewelry. "And you, madame? Who might you be?"

She held her hand out obligingly. "Tsarevna Natasha Romanova."

He looked impressed. "How is it that you came to be on this particular train? Traveling with the young woman in question?"

"Miss Carter was my… companion. And what I am doing on this train is no business of yours."

"I have a dead body in the traveling coach and a missing young woman. I fear it is very much my business."

"I am sure Miss Carter's current status is unrelated to the mysterious passenger's death. Have you discovered his name yet?"

"Yes. He does not appear to have been on the passenger list, but the name on his passport is Ivan Petrovich." His expression was carefully blank as he studied her. "It appears to be a name of Russian origin. Do you happen to have known him?"

She shrugged, giving nothing away. "Petrovich is a common enough name in Russia."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Her painted red lips curled up in a beguiling smile. "Doesn't it?"

"To a point," he conceded.

"Are there any other persons of interest on the train?" she inquired.

"There are some Americans," he supplied. "An inventor with a specialty in robotics and a scientist who has spent the last several years in India. There is also a businessman of Scandinavian descent and his wife."

She tucked the knowledge away for future discussion. 

"But tell me," Clint continued. "What of your companion? Aren't you worried that something amiss has happened to her?"

His question didn't faze her. 

"Miss Carter is quite capable of looking after herself," she replied.

Their conversation was interrupted by one of his officers, who approached with a dark haired man in uniform in tow. 

"Sir, we were unable to locate Captain Rogers but we found one of his men, Sergeant Barnes."

Natasha shot a warning look at the newcomer but quickly masked it with a look of innocent indifference.

"Barnes? I have some questions for you," Clint began. "Starting with what you know about our mysterious dead man, Ivan Petrovich."


End file.
